U.S. application, Ser. No. 572,034, filed Jan. 14, 1984 now abandoned, and assigned to the assignee of the instant application, discloses a double-wall underground tank wherein each of the annular ribs bonded to and connecting the inner and outer walls is formed of resin-impregnated glass filament windings wound to provide a rib of solid cross section.